


Memoirs

by btwzarry (gnarly)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarly/pseuds/btwzarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn  is working on his memoirs and has a little bit of nostalgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoirs

_I met Harry in the first grade, I had a 120 pack of crayons that made everyone in the class want to be my friend, except Harry. Harry was so angry that I had crayons and he didn’t that he refused to talk to me for the first few months of school, which didn’t bother me at the time. Soon Harry saw that ignoring me wasn’t working so he started arguments with me time after time. We argued so much that our teacher would send us out. It was those times when we were sat outside the classroom door and Harry was crying about how he hoped the teacher wouldn’t call his mother and I was tapping my foot angrily and sending glared to the door of the class and Harry, that I got to know the boy jealous of my crayons._

 

_The next year in second grade I ditched the crayons, and my friends stayed, which also made Harry mad. So mad that he would trip me on the playground and push me off the stairs in the hall._

 

_This continued in third grade, the daily cycle of arguing, pushing and shoving. Until I decided I had had enough. He came to shove me on the stairs, the exact spot he always pushes me at, and I turned around a swung at him, clipping him right in the jaw. As you would expect from little boys, we had a full out  fist fight (little kid style of course, lots of slapping and rolling around) until our friends pulled us apart. Apparently they hadn’t broken our brawl up quickly enough though because soon I was sitting in the cramped and packy office next to Harry._

 

_“Now boys, we want everyone to get along here so tell me what happened.” The principal, can’t even remember his name these days, said._

 

_“The problem is this dick won’t stop pushing me on the stairs.” I pointed harshly at Harry and he scowled._

 

_“I don’t mean to push him, he’s just always in my way.” And that was how the conversation went, the two of us going back and forth until we were full out screaming at each other._

 

_“BOYS! Enough. I’m going to leave the room and give you two ten minutes to sort out your problems, and if you aren’t hugging and playing like friends by then you’ll both be spending the afternoon in my office.”  And he shut the door and left us alone and glaring at each other. Harry stood from his seat and made his way to the small window, he sat down glancing at me every once in a while, probably deciding whether or not to apologize._

 

_“I’m sorry.” He finally said._

 

_“Oh,”  I said, lost for words because Harry and i weren’t…..nice…. to each other._

 

_“I just--I don’t know nevermind it’s dumb,”  And he ran a hand through his short hair cut that stuck straight up._

 

_“Tell me.”  I said, moving behind him to see what he was looking at._

_“I don’t want you hanging out with those people Zayn,”  He turned to face me then._

 

_“What do you mean? They’re my friends, while you're always mean to me.”_

 

_“They don’t deserve you, and I don’t try and be mean, I just don’t know how to act around a boy as….pretty as you.” He paused shaking his head at his own words._

 

_“I’m not pretty, Harry, you’re better looking than me.”_

 

_“But no one likes me.” He said quietly and I felt bad for him then, grabbing his hand._

 

_“Come on, you can hang with my friends.” And as we  left the office hand in hand the principal gave us a knowing smile, we would be inseparable from then on._

 

“Babe what are you writing about?” Harry said leaning over the couch to rest his chin on my shoulder as I removed my hands from the keyboard.

 

“Us.” I said kissing his dimples as he smiled.

 

“What about us?” He said still curious.

 

“How we met,” I said thinking back on the day again, “My  memoirs wouldn’t be complete if I hadn’t added the way I met the love of my life.” I said looking in his beautiful green eyes and he smiled the most genuine smile I’d ever seen.

 

“You’re still just as pretty as you were back in first grade,” Harry kissed my forehead before pulling me up off the couch, away from my book and into his arms.

 

“I love you, always have, always will,” He said into my hair as I clung to him.

 

“I love you.” I couldn’t say I love you too, because whether Harry loved me back or not or wanted me to love him I would. I would be here on his worst and best days, because I had fallen in love with the little boy with no friends and no game, and it was too late to go back now.


End file.
